


Her

by Railgun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, Angst, Femslash, Friendship, LuciSev, Multi, Oneshot, Romance, Snippets, alternative universe, musings, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railgun/pseuds/Railgun
Summary: Severa reflects back on the past, particularly on the events that led the mercenary to live a life, with her. AU.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> **_Basically, a series of nascent story ideas layered into one cake of a fanfiction. This is seen from Severa's perspective and is an AU, as you can tell._**   
>    
>  **_This fanfic is also available on on my ff.net account, FlyingChariot._**   
>    
>  **_I own nothing. Fire Emblem is owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo._**   
> 

She sat on the grassy hill, looking under the stars, musing of the past.

She recalled she wasn't there to mess around, she simply had a goal – protect the future from a ruinous event. Of course, there were times where she did not mind some competition, as she would prove herself capable of fulfilling any deed, exceeding those around her.

She would not be like her mother – no, she would surpass her, to a new level of perfection that Cordelia never had achieved. Unlike her mother, she would not lose to the Fell Dragon, and secure the future.

Such an achievement she would accomplish, something the Cordelia in her timeline failed to do.

She had allies, the other future children had come with her to prevent the terrible fate. She was not the leader, however, that title went to another _._

She was the daughter of Chrom, destined to wield the sacred blade Falchion and protect Ylisse from falling into ruin. She was stoic, composed, and determined to forge a new fate.

And so, Severa would go with her to reach that goal. Lucina was the leader after all, it was only natural for the other children to follow.

And while a new fate of the world was forged, so was her own.

.

She couldn't sleep, she constantly turned in her bed with sweat. It wasn't until she heard a noise outside that she rose up. She looked at the flap of the tent, where she traced a black shadow moving. Severa crawled out of her bed and slightly poked her head out of her tent. When she saw who it was, she bit her lip.

_Gods, it's her._

Severa saw Lucina passing through the rest of the tents around camp. She suspected that she was patrolling. But so late at night was what she did not understand.

It left her feeling miffed. Throughout these past few days Lucina looked tired. She was losing sleep again, Severa wanted to run up and yell at her to get a good night's rest. Like a good friend would.

A good friend.

Not that there was anything wrong with that.

Except her constant awakenings due to having dreams about Lucina said otherwise.

.

When her sparring practice was over, she realized she missed supper. Severa rushed back to the barracks. She arrived at the kitchen, only to find that everything was shelved away. She grumbled to herself for her lateness.

However, she noticed a steaming bowl of stew on the table. Severa approached it cautiously, it sat there, abandoned and untouched. Perhaps she should take it for herself...

"Ah, there you are, Severa."

The red head geared her eyes toward Lucina. The future Exalt smiled softly, a grin so genuine that Severa wanted to mirror it in return. Alas, she stayed with her perpetual frown, but it softened when she saw her.

"That stew is for you," said Lucina. "I made sure to save one in case you were hungry. You missed supper."

"Thanks," Severa replied, taking a seat. As she took a bite, Lucina inquired if she liked the taste.

"It's all right. What? Did you make it or something?"

"I did. I was on cooking duty tonight."

"Huh, well it's not too bad. It's edible."

Lucina smiled. "A pleasure to hear that, Severa."

"Yeah, yeah," Severa muttered, digging into her meal.

Although, she was happy to see her Exalt smile.

.

"Just hold on to me idiot! You don't want to make it any more difficult than it already is!"

"My apologies," Lucina mumbled. She gripped to Severa for support as she dragged themselves back to camp. The mercenary can feel Lucina's weight on her shoulders, and she struggled, but she refused to let Lucina limp back. She was tending to her due to injury, and get the princess to a healer.

"Be careful next time, will ya?" Severa scolded. "You're lucky I was there! You could've been killed!"

Lucina chuckled weakly. "I suppose you're right. Foolish and ignorant of me to have not noticed that risen behind my back."

"Wipe that smile off! You sprained your foot, which made it harder for you to fight! Gods, fighting with injury only makes things worse!"

"Right, forgive me if I scared you during that assault."

"Hmph. We're almost at camp, so you'll be able to rest up."

"True – ah, I just realized I have patrol tonight."

"Don't even think about it," Severa chided. "You're getting rest, whether you like it or not. I'll make sure of it."

"I see," Lucina said feebly, smiling. "Thank you... for watching over me."

.

"Ugh, out of all times..."

Severa felt a cold towel press on her forehead. She sighed dramatically as she felt the dampness of the towel, while trying to wipe the sweat off her face. She lay in bed, fever hanging over her much like a wyvern in heat.

She moved her eyes up to Lucina, whom retook the towel, dipped it in the small wooden bucket of water, squeezed it out, then back on Severa's forehead. The red head blushed slightly, but her blemish could be mistaken to be part of her illness than her emotional response.

"You're going to be all right," Lucina assured gently, wiping away any of Severa's bangs. "Your illness will pass."

"I hope so," Severa muttered. "Of all times before a battle, I just had to get sick! What's worse I'm holding you back! You could have left to fight you know?!"

"I didn't want to leave a sick friend behind. Besides, Aunt Lissa left me the supplies for me to care for you."

"But I could have done it myself, Lucina! You didn't have to do this!"

Lucina shook her head at the response, much to Severa's reaction. She had her own words to refute. "And leave someone dear to me? You are a source of my strength, Severa. I need you by my side on the battlefield."

"Oh, quit the sappy talk!" Severa barked, rather incredulous by her claim. "You're perfectly capable of fighting without me, and you know this."

"Perhaps I am, but it is more beneficial for us to stay close."

"But what about the others? Your brother? Morgan could use you since you two are a deadly duo when in combat!"

"The others assured me that they could handle themselves, and allowed me to be in your care," Lucina explained, pressing the cloth on Severa's forehead. "I did not simply abandon my position as leader."

"And is Robin okay with all this?"

"Of course, Mother understands how dear you are to me."

Severa chortled in disbelief. "Hah, it's like I'm as important to you, as Chrom is to her."

Lucina chuckled. "But you are, and as Mother would say, perhaps our bonds are forged by invisible ties of fate."

Severa snorted once more, this time at Lucina's silly attempt at humor, the poor princess should really learn how to express it more properly.

Nonetheless, she found what Lucina said quite adorable... even though she would never admit it.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucina inquired to Severa. "I hope the medicine that was mixed with the water helped reduce your fever."

"Yeah, sorta..." Severa mumbled. "Ugh, the ground feels so uncomfortable for my head."

"Is it? Maybe we should fix that."

Suddenly, Severa found her head being gently lifted and placed onto Lucina's lap. Severa gasped in disbelief upon the princess' figure shadowing on her.

"What the - ?!"

"Is that better?" Lucina asked. "Your head is elevated to a more comfortable position."

Severa blushed a bright red. How dare she! Placing her on her lap! She did not expect to find herself in this silly position, but here she was. On Lucina's lap, the princess was deadly close to her vision now, Severa could now see her features up close. The silky cobalt hair, the mark of Naga on one of her eyes, her soft skin and lips...

The mercenary wanted to slap herself into oblivion for thinking of whom she served in such light. She chided herself, using biting words to degrade her being.

Yet, she felt... _happy_. Underneath Lucina's protection, being close to someone she loved and cared for.

As a friend, of course.

Or maybe she was fooling herself, Severa wasn't sure what to make of it... but she felt warm feelings in her chest.

She saw Lucina smile as she looked down on her. It was innocent and sweet, a rare occasion to find the princess grin, Severa felt the need to protect it now. She mirrored a smile of her own in return. As she knew the more they reached toward the Fell Dragon, there may not be any more smiles.

Not for a while.

.

Severa strolled through the plains, dusk was settling, and she muttered to herself for wandering around so late. Nonetheless, she did it due to feeling stressed out. She thought a nice walk would cool her head a bit.

The stress had reduced, but she still felt tense. She sighed as she was nearing toward camp.

Toward the outer rims, she saw two figures in the distance. Severa walked to closer to inspect them, she saw the outline of Chrom, then Robin, their backs in front of her. Severa scrutinized to see what they were doing, only to find Lucina hidden behind them. Next, she saw the group break up with Chrom seemingly appearing to be speaking with Lucina. The princess then made a nod, and Chrom walked off with Robin following from behind, leaving Lucina alone.

However, Severa noticed something off about Lucina standing there. The princess had her head hung down, clenching her fists – signifying something unpleasant. Severa immediately ran down to glimpse what the issue was.

"Hey!" she called out. "Lucina!"

The princess looked up from her brooding state, surprised upon seeing her friend. Severa suddenly froze at seeing Lucina's tearful face. Water arose from those blue eyes, and Severa grew worried.

"What happened?" She asked anxiously. "Why are you crying?"

"Ah, it's nothing Severa," Lucina answered, wiping her watery eyes. "Don't worry about me."

"Excuse me? You look like you're gonna break down! What the hell happened?!"

Lucina laughed weakly, it sounded so pathetic Severa knew she was not in the best of spirits. She took the princess by the hands and stared straightly into her eyes. Severa took a deep breath and said, "Tell me what's wrong, please. I can't stand seeing you like that."

Seeing how persistent the mercenary was going to be, Lucina knew she had to concede to confess. Otherwise Severa would refuse to leave her alone, the girl could be stubborn that arguing with her would be pointless.

Lucina took a deep breath to compose herself. She began, "Well, I almost... did something terrible. Something unthinkable... I shouldn't have let my judgment cloud me. I feel like such a fool."

"Well, what did you do?" Severa asked.

Before Lucina could give her answer, she slipped a question through her lips. "Severa, are you aware of what my mission here constitutes?"

Severa felt like she was reduced to an idiot. Of course she knew. Regardless, she answered, "Well of course. The main goal is to prevent the bad future from happening in this timeline. That's what we all came here for. And so far, it's been working, right?"

Lucina did not respond.

"Am... I wrong?" Severa asked incredulously, rather perplexed by Lucina's silence. "None of our parents have died, Chrom hasn't died."

"Yet," Lucina said in a dark tone.

"Yeah, and it will stay that way," Severa added. "We're not finished yet, but we'll get the job done. Wait, why am I sounding like the optimistic one here? You're usually the one with the 'have faith' spiel, what gives?"

Lucina sighed, debating on whether to tell Severa, not that she lacked trust in her. No, she treated Severa as someone close and dear to her, but whether she would accept what she recently tried to do toward Robin...

But Severa was already asking what was troubling her, she had caught Lucina trapped in her emotions. It would be difficult to slip out of this.

Nonetheless, she went to let it out. "I... I almost killed, Mother."

Severa's eyes widened, much to Lucina's prediction. "What?! Why?!"

"The events that occurred in our future led me to do so. Mother was close to Father, and the only way Father could have died was by – "

"Now hold on just a damn minute!" Severa cut off roughly. "You're telling me that _she_ was the cause for Chrom's death?!"

"Not directly, but I figured after the way Mother was controlled..." Lucina mumbled. "...was what caused our horrible future to be. I believed that if I took out the source, I would have saved the future... even if it meant losing a loved one…"

She suddenly clenched her fists in distress, as tears began to form in her eyes. "So I... dragged Mother here for my final judgment, and I... when I tried to... she..."

Severa saw Lucina hiccup as she tried to croak out the rest of her sentence. "...she told me, she would give up her life... for the greater good, for me, for Father... that she loves me, and... I couldn't do it Severa! I can't believe I would succumb so low as to _kill_ my own mother! I feel so stupid, so incompetent, I don't think I could forgive myself for what I almost did!"

It was so swift, so instant, but Severa saw Lucina burst into tears.

Severa was despondent, she never thought she would ever see her friend in such a vulnerable state. She always saw her as strong, independent, and capable of resilience. Unlike her, who always lived under her mother's shadow, plagued by insecurities and anger. This did not feel right at all, the Lucina she knew shouldn't be like this, so emotional, so fragile...

...and Severa felt her heart ache, seeing someone so close feeling so sad. She had to think of way to comfort Lucina, anything would do... but she wasn't the type to give comfort. She was weak herself, what could she do to soothe the pain?

A sudden thought came to her head, it was brash and Severa was hesitant on whether to follow through. But she couldn't bear to see Lucina in such a stressful state, she had no choice.

She took the princess into her arms, embracing her into a tight hug – ignoring the redness protruding from her face. Lucina gasped at her touch, quite surprised by her actions.

It felt so foolish to do this, but Severa decided this was the best she could do. Her parents would do this whenever she was upset... a hug would usually bring one to better spirits. If it worked for her, it could work for Lucina.

They stood like that for a few moments, saying nothing, feeling each other's breaths and the warmth radiating from each other of the embrace. It wasn't until Severa herself decided to break the silence.

"It's... okay," she began. "You thought what was best for the future, even if the decision was rash. I'm sure Robin understood too, but you didn't end up killing her. Did you two talk it out?"

Lucina sniffed. "Somewhat... until... Father intervened. She said she forgives me... but I'm not sure if she does..."

"If she says she forgives you, then she does," Severa replied sternly. "Simple as that."

"You don't understand. I almost tore the family apart, by doing something so stupid..."

"You didn't do it though. You didn't kill her."

"I almost did, isn't that enough for me to feel regret?"

"And why do you want to blame yourself over something you didn't do?! You didn't do it Lucina! Your family is still alive and intact! Robin, Chrom, and Morgan... they're still here! You guys will stick together! You guys will _survive_ , okay?!"

Now Lucina saw Severa in tears, the red head pulled herself away from the princess and wiped them with her sleeve.

"S – sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to yell but..."

"Severa..."

"You almost did something stupid... but it's over. You have to move on. I know... you and your family are going to be fine," Severa mumbled. "You'll get through this, we all will. We'll defeat that stupid dragon, and save your mother. Just like... I'll save mine."

"Sev – "

"And I'll make sure, we reach those goals. I promise you, Lucina. Just promise me, you'll do your best too. So don't give up, don't let a stupid mistake get in the way. I don't want you to ever put yourself down like that ever again."

After what she heard, Lucina was in awe. Her regret began to dissipate, feeling now grateful for having such a wonderful person at her side. Her lips curved out a small smile, in which Severa saw.

"What are you suddenly smiling about?" She asked in her usual snarky tone. However, Lucina did not respond, leading Severa to be a bit wary. "Lucina? Hey, I'm talking he – !"

A sudden embrace from the princess caused her to freeze. Severa blushed upon contact, surprised by this. "What the hell?! Lucina why are you - ?!"

"Thank you," she said softly. "I'm so grateful to have you by my side, Severa."

"Huh?! What brought all this?!"

"For comforting me. You're right, I mustn't be feeling so down over my mistakes. I must learn and carry on from them. It'll take some time, but I will be fine. I must be strong, for everyone."

"Lucina..."

"Will... you stay by my side to help me achieve such ends?"

Severa blinked, of course she would. If anything, that was what she would have done regardless. She nodded, while still blushing. "Of course I will... for you."

Lucina chuckled, feeling much relieved. "I'm glad to hear that, Severa. Stay near me, all right?"

The sun had set. As dusk settled on the sky, Severa simply replied, "I will."

* * *

To think of a happy ending, was not possible at this moment.

Not when Lucina was trying to hold back tears over what her mother planned to do. Chrom tried to protest, and so did Morgan. They understood the reason, but it did not mean they were all for it.

But if it were to eliminate the Fell Dragon and all chaos it brought, then it had to be done.

Severa hated that she couldn't do anything to help, none of the Shepherds could. The only exception was Chrom who was desperately trying to convince his wife to let him land the final blow. However, Robin decided that her sacrifice would be the final outcome. That way the Fell Dragon could never torment her family, her friends, and for any future generations.

She was after all, a vessel for Grima, and what better way to destroy him than with a piece of himself?

And when the last attempt to convince her otherwise was made, she stood firm with her decision.

She had sacrificed herself.

It was over.

The night of victory, Severa took a walk to clear her head. While the war was over, it was not enough to eliminate the sorrow the Shepherds held over Robin's disappearance. To avoid such gloom, Severa had to get away from it all.

As she passed through mountains of trees, she encountered someone sitting near a stream. She saw Lucina with her back turned. Severa pondered on whether to disturb her, but at the same time she knew she was upset over what recently transpired.

Perhaps it was best to leave her be, Lucina needed some space.

And she would have been left alone, had Severa not made noise with the bushes.

"Who's there?"

Too late.

Severa looked toward an indignant Lucina, Parallel Falchion in her grasp. It was obvious she yearned for peace to mourn, but her face softened once she saw the red head. She let her guard down and spoke her name.

"Severa?"

_Drat,_ Severa muttered to herself. She sighed. "Hey, sorry if I disturbed you."

"What brings you here?" Lucina inquired, sheathing her sword.

"Nothing, I was just taking a walk. Didn't expect to see you here, Lucina."

"I see."

"Yeah, well... if you excuse me... I'll be going now."

"All right."

As Severa began to pass by, she noticed the shift in Lucina's expression. It went from alert and stern, to dejected and lonely. It was then, that Severa felt the need to stop in her tracks. To leave Lucina alone, did not sit well with her.

Instead, she inquired the princess about her health. "How are you holding up?"

Lucina rose an eyebrow in surprise. "Me? I'm... doing well."

"Are you sure? A lot happened today. It's okay if you're not feeling so great."

Lucina figured what Severa spoke about, she sighed. "I'll be fine, Severa. No need to waste your concern."

"Pfft, you always say that. Well guess what? I'm not listening to you. There's no need to hide it. I know you're upset."

"Severa..."

"And you're not alone," the red mercenary added, sitting next to Lucina. "I... I miss Robin too. I hope she'll come back. She has to come back, you know?"

The princess said nothing, and instead stared at the stream below them, finding the reflection of the stars, and fish running about.

Severa looked at the sky, much to her curiosity. "I'm sure, she's okay. What she did, was for the best. But, she'll come back."

Lucina chuckled softly. "Mother always said, that the bonds we have are unbreakable. And if what Naga said was true, then those bonds shall bring her back."

"Yeah, listen to Naga... she's smart." Severa placed a hand on Lucina's shoulder, trying to console. "She'll come back, Lucina. I just know it."

Lucina hugged her knees, tilting her head onto Severa's hand on her shoulder. "What would I do without you, Severa?"

"Don't even start with the sappy talk," Severa chided, trying to hide her small blush. Out of all times for the Ylissean princess to make a compliment. "I'm just... well, I hate seeing you sad, okay? I'm just... trying to cheer you up, like a good friend should. Think nothing else of it."

"It's all right, I'm not as upset as I was earlier. I already grieved in private, now I'm just... trying to cope."

Severa released her hand off Lucina's shoulder. "Well that's a relief," she snorted.

"And thanks to you, I feel much better."

"What?! I hardly did a thing, Lucina!"

Lucina lightly laughed. "Your presence alone has brought me great relief. Thank you for checking up on me."

"But I only met you here by mistake! I wasn't actively trying to find you!"

"Perhaps not, but... you still checked on my well being. You could have left right now, but you didn't."

Lucina was right, leading Severa to blush even harder. Curse this princess for always pushing her vulnerability, just why was she so drawn to her? She could have left, but Lucina was also her friend...

...no. She was lying to herself. She had been lying to herself for a long time. This façade she had created regarding her bond with Lucina... disguised as friendship.

The moments they shared together, good, and bad, whether something silly as cooking, or serious as sickness...

...she had been wondering for a long time why she felt so strange whenever she was around Lucina.

And it only took until now to realize why.

It was something she never wanted to get into.

But she did.

Now she was frightened.

She was frightened because she did not want to echo Cordelia for falling in love with someone she can never have.

But here she was.

When Lucina noticed the sudden change in Severa's expression, she inquired as to what the issue was. Worse, when she saw a single tear fall from Severa's cheek, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Severa? What's wrong?"

_Gods, no... that can't be. I... I..._

"Severa? Can you hear me?"

Severa suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, realizing the water streaming from her eyes. She quickly wiped her face as Lucina looked at her worriedly.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just... I... I gotta go."

Before Lucina could respond, the red head had disappeared in sight.

.

As fortnights passed, Robin had returned.

She was found on the ground, her husband and sister in law had found her. Soon, she was with her family in a tearful reunion. Lucina and Morgan were happy to see her again. Robin was glad to see her family safe, and finally free from any sort of despair.

As her hands devoid of any marks proved that the Fell Dragon was no more.

The entirety of Ylisstol was elated to find the return of their queen, she was welcomed warmly, and reintroduced.

And while it was such a happy reunion, a few things lingered in Lucina's mind.

One involved Severa, and her behavior the night of Robin's disappearance. Since that night, whenever Lucina tried to inquire on it, Severa would simply brush it off. Of course they still kept in contact, but it felt different, like more distant.

That worried her slightly.

And the next thing, was whether she could stay here. In this realm, as she and her brother did not belong to it. Lucina had plans for what she would do after the war was over, she would simply leave. She had no place here, as the future belonged to the Lucina of this time.

The baby Lucina who was quietly sleeping in her crib.

Lucina had prepared for this, she knew this moment would come. She knew staying here would only cause issues for her father and mother, despite them trying to reassure that it would be fine that she could stay. But she couldn't, it wasn't right. However, despite not being able to stay, she would always carry the memories she held here, all those wonderful, cherished memories with her family.

Morgan had decided he would also leave and start a new life somewhere else, with Nah being at his side. Lucina hoped the manakete would take good care of him while they searched for a new life together. However, she had no one accompanying her. She would go out to live a new life alone, waiting for whatever came her away. It was time to start fresh, to explore the world like never before.

.

The streets of Ylisstol were still quiet as dawn approached it. However, at the palace delicate cries were head, baby Lucina was yearning for a morning feed. The door to her room opened, she stopped. She wondered if it was a nurse or her mother walking in, but instead it was her adult counterpart.

Lucina was careful to not wake up anyone else, she already made someone aware of her presence. Her infant self stared at her with wide and blue eyes, the mark of Naga gleamed so clearly and the baby's expression carried innocence. Lucina lightly smiled and caressed the baby's cheek, pleased that this version of herself will be untouched from the horrors of war and deaths she had endured in the previous timeline. Now that the future changed, the time had come. She had to depart.

" _Little one,"_ she whispered to the infant Lucina. _"Yours will be a happy future."_

The baby cooed and Lucina gently kissed her fingertips. Then she proceeded to leave the room, closing the door. Taking a deep breath, Lucina walked down the steps and went out of the castle — hoping that Morgan was outside so they could leave quickly.

To her relief, her brother stood outside.

"You ready?" he asked softly, holding their belongings.

"Yes, let us leave." Lucina stated.

"And where do you two think you're going?"

Before Lucina and Morgan could make a sound, they had heard Chrom, with Robin behind his shadow.

Severa walked out of the sight of her home. She had bid her farewell to her parents, while it was difficult due to Cordelia being so emotional, she managed to get it through. She had promised them she would visit them, all while telling them to raise her infant self well. Like Lucina, she knew she couldn't stay here. So, she decided it was best to take a solitary journey.

Not that she mind it, she wasn't one for having a partner, she lacked intimacy and unlike the other children in her group who were in relationships, she was one of the few who stayed single.

And she was all right with that, she could handle it.

Could she?

Yet, a part of her yearned for a companion, particularly on a certain someone, but Severa repressed that. She refused to acknowledge it, she knew it would be impossible to get Lucina to join her. She would be alone.

And she was still in disbelief that she had fallen for her.

But unlike Cordelia, she wasn't going to mope over an unrequited love. She was going to move on, perhaps find someone else... even though she had never told Lucina her true feelings.

She hadn't even given her final goodbye, like she did to the others.

But if she did, it would be painful... because Severa believed she couldn't have Lucina. So it was better to leave it all behind instead. She refused to get hurt or rejected like her mother, anything but that.

As she turned to a corner, she found a young manakete leaning against a tree.

"Huh? Nah, what are you doing here?" Severa asked incredulously.

"Oh hey," Nah greeted. "Just waiting for Morgan. We're heading out soon to begin our new life."

"Oh right," Severa stated. "You two plan to get married soon?"

"Not yet, but... eventually," Nah said, a small blush coming through her face. "It can wait, there is no rush."

"True."

"And what about you? You heading out too?" Nah asked.

"Yeah, I already said goodbye to my parents. I'll come back to visit though."

"That's good, not sure if I will visit mine, I probably will. Mother wouldn't stop crying over me leaving."

"Yeesh, that's Nowi right?"

"Yup, sometimes I wonder why she's my mother, or how my father handles her."

"Yeah."

"Also... just to note, Lucina is coming too."

"What?"

"She's going to be with us for a while, but by tomorrow we'll part our own ways," Nah explained. "So if you want to bid your farewell to her, you – "

"No, it's fine," Severa replied quickly.

"You're sure? You told everyone else goodbye but her, what gives?"

The mercenary huffed, hoping Nah wouldn't pressure her into a response. However, Nah was already curious. She crossed her arms. "Not telling, huh?"

"None of your business," Severa muttered. "Now will you excuse me, I'm leaving. Hope you and Morgan have a happy life together."

Just as Severa lifted her foot, she heard Nah say, "It's because you're afraid to tell her your feelings, right?"

Severa stopped her movements, quite surprised that Nah had figured. She turned to her in disbelief over what she had heard. "What did you – "

"Am I right?"

Silence.

Nah sighed. "I had a feeling. Truth be told, everyone suspected you had feelings for her."

"What are you talking about?! I do not!" Severa refuted.

"Oh please, you're not fooling me Severa. I see it, Laurent sees it, Gerome, Noire... even Morgan sees your feelings for Lucina. You hung out with her so much, and the way you looked at her, we suspected something was up."

Severa's mouth was agape, trying to come up with words to say, but nothing escaped her lips. Nah continued, "We just never said anything because we hoped you would say something. But it looks like you won't... why? You afraid of rejection?"

"Nah..."

"I mean, it doesn't hurt to try. Who knows? Lucina might be feeling the same way. She's been worried about you lately, you know. If you just leave without a goodbye she's going to feel terrible... like she did something wrong. Even though it's because of your cowardice of not expressing how you feel."

"Tch!"

"You know it's true. Severa, just tell her. She'll be elated to know the truth, and honestly, you might get something in return. Maybe you two could travel together, instead of traveling alone. The possibilities are endless!"

"Oh, will you shut up! That's not going to happen!" Severa yelled.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because what would she see in me?! I'm insecure, arrogant, and just unlikable! Lucina deserves someone much better than me! I... am not worthy of her love..."

"Is that how you truly view yourself?" Nah asked disappointingly.

"Well when your mother was known to be a perfect role model, it's difficult to live to such standard and have your worth be measured to it," Severa explained coldly.

"But you're not Cordelia, you never will be. Just like I'll never be like Nowi. It's better that we are distinct from our parents. Severa, give yourself some credit."

"You don't understand, you never had to face such standards. If I can't live to them, then I'm nothing. I must become better than my mother ever was. It is only then that if I can achieve that... then maybe, maybe I am worthy for Lucina."

Nah sighed, she had hoped that by the end of this war Severa had learned to tone down in her inferiority complex. However, it seemed she had yet to do so. "You're setting ridiculous high standards again, Severa," she chided. "Cut yourself some slack. You're not perfect, and I believe Lucina already likes you for who you are. You don't have to go to great lengths to prove your worth."

Severa's expression softened, realizing she was being too hard on herself, again. If there was one thing she was trying to improve, was how she felt about herself.

She had talked with her parents about this, and she was sure Cordelia had already assured her that she was good in her own merit. She needed no validation of her worth, she had to keep reminding herself that.

Yet, when it came to this uncontrollable, terrible, feeling called 'love'... she couldn't compose herself. She felt Lucina was too good for her own worth, and was not at her level yet. Perhaps that was why she was leaning back toward her inferiority complex tendencies...

...but here she was reminded to not bend so back, by Nah no less.

And she was right.

"I... I know," she finally spoke timidly. "It's just... I don't know... I'm afraid of telling Lucina how I feel."

"The worst is rejection, which hurts, but honestly... I don't think that is going to happen," Nah said.

"What makes you say that?" Severa asked.

Not a word slipped through Nah's lips, leading Severa to frown in suspicion. "Did you hear what I said? What do you mean – "

"Nah! We're here!"

The red head and manakete spun around toward the direction of Morgan, who waved as he and Lucina went down the road to meet with them.

Severa's blood instantly ran cold at the sight of the princess she loved. _Oh gods..._

"Hey Morgan," Nah greeted with a smile. "How did it go? I assume you met with your parents?"

"Yeah, we had a long talk... but they understand," Morgan explained. "We're in the clear to head out."

"I see, that's a relief. Also, hello Lucina."

"Good Morning Nah. I hope you are doing well, and I see Severa is with you."

"Mm-hm."

Severa tried to recompose herself in front of the princess, as she refused to allow herself be seen like an idiot. "H – Hey..."

"Well, before we head out," Morgan announced. "I need to stop by the shop nearby. Nah, will you accompany me?"

"Sure," Nah said. "And what of Lucina and Severa?"

"If you two could just watch over our stuff that would be great," Morgan assigned to her sister and friend. Severa crossed her arms in disapproval while Lucina chuckled.

"Trying to give me orders, brother?" Lucina joked.

"Like a tactician should," Morgan joked back. "We'll be right back, okay? Until then, enjoy each other's company."

Before Severa could protest, Nah and Morgan had disappeared quickly, leaving the mercenary alone with the Princess of Ylisse.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes, Severa felt completely vulnerable at this rate.

_Oh gods, what should I do? What should I do?_ Severa thought in panic, trying to relax herself. _I haven't been alone with her since that night! Is she going to keep asking why I acted that way? Gods, why..._

"Severa."

Severa was released from her thoughts as she heard Lucina calmly call out her name. The girl now looked at the princess, who examined her. Severa now felt a lump in her throat as she tried to swallow.

Just what could she do now? She couldn't easily leave, nor run away... the last thing she wanted to leave Lucina was a bad impression. It was already enough she felt she wasn't good for her.

She had to endure it, Severa gulped. "W – what?"

The mercenary noticed Lucina rotate her entire body at her, calm and collected, poised like a princess should be. Such pose really made Severa believe she could not match up, but how she wanted to be near her...

"I suppose this is it."

Severa blinked, Lucina did not even question her behavior this time. She was blunt about departure. "Yeah," she mumbled, quite surprised.

"Do you have any plans?" Lucina asked.

"Just... a long journey... what about you?"

"The same for me as well."

"That's nice. Did... you say goodbye?"

"To Father and Mother? Yes, they understand that I cannot stay here any longer. My mission here is done. The future belongs to the Lucina of this realm, and I must return to my own time... but I do not know if that is possible. If not, then Naga will guide me to where I must go."

"I see..."

"However," Lucina said, placing a hand to her chest, right where her heart is. "I will forever cherish the memories I held here. With Father, Mother, Morgan..."

She then looked up at the mercenary. "...and you."

Severa lost it.

Her body was frozen, her heart ached, a part of her now wanted to tell Lucina about her feelings. Damn this princess, for always finding her weakness, for trapping her under her kind spell. Just why did she do this to her? Why did she have to take her heart?

And now she may never see her again, all while she said that she will miss her.

It was enough. She couldn't handle it, but she struggled with herself to keep quiet. To hang on until this was over...

_Just tell her._

But before Severa could speak, Lucina added, "At least Morgan managed to find someone to spend his life with, so he won't be alone. I hope the same may ring true with me. Perhaps I will find it as I leave for this journey."

"You... you sure about that?"

"Huh?" Lucina asked in disbelief, finding a flustered Severa who said that.

"I mean..." Severa turned away. "...you're a beautiful woman, Lucina. By now you should have found someone, why do you have to wait longer?"

"What do you mean, Severa?"

"I'm saying... well... that... maybe you should look a little harder!" she blurted out, redness seeping from her cheeks.

"What?"

"Maybe... it's already in front of you, oh, who am I kidding?! It's me!"

"I beg... pardon?"

Now she felt regret.

Severa instantly regretted her decision, not only did she look like a fool, she didn't know how Lucina was going to take this. She just said the one thing she never thought she would, toward her.

A beautiful princess, whom she, a brooding mercenary would have no chance with.

Or at least she thought.

She looked down in shame, as Lucina tried to decipher what the red head had meant. Upon the realization, the princess' face flushed with red. "Severa..."

"I've been holding such feelings for a long time..." Severa admitted, playing with her hands. "Look, I'm not the most perfect person, I'm stubborn, insecure, and rude. I personally find you way out of league... so if you don't feel the same way, then fine. I'll be okay. I just... wanted to tell you that I like you, a lot. But... do what you think is right, okay? I'll support your decision."

As Lucina tried to figure a response, Severa began to pick up her belongings. "I'll... be leaving if you don't decide. I'll... miss you."

Suddenly a hand grabbed her hand, Severa turned around, only to find her princess with watery eyes.

"Lucina, why are you crying?!"

A smile crossed the princess lips. "Severa, I'm... so flattered that you harbor such feelings toward me. Truth be told, I... I think I may feel the same way..."

Severa dropped her belongings, replaying what Lucina said in her head a few times before she could speak. "R – really?!"

Lucina nodded. "I... I always considered you someone dear to me, Severa. You have been by my side thick and thin, and one of the few who I can truly confide in. I don't think I can ask for anyone else to be with me. That night, when you left... I felt so worried, that perhaps you held ill feelings toward me. But that's not the case, you were afraid. Now I understand, and I'm so glad you told me, otherwise I would have never told how I felt. Part of me was debating on if I should tell you, but I didn't think I would ever see you again. I'm so grateful for this encounter."

"Lucina..."

"Know this Severa, I like you for who you are. You needn't to be perfect as Cordelia, you are your own person... and I'll forever cherish that. Just promise me this, that we will draw our blades together until our dying breath."

"Does... that mean - "

"If it means that we'll be living a life together from this moment forth, then yes. I'll happily become your companion for this journey. Shall we walk this Earth together?"

And when she heard those words, Severa began to cry. She thought that to think someone like her, were to find love, believing she had no chance... no, she had found someone who accepted her... and that someone was who she already held deep feelings for.

She suddenly felt liberated from her inferiority complex, as she felt no need to prove her worth if she had found someone to love. Indeed, Nah was right. No more she had to live to standards, nor be hard on herself...

...especially with Lucina at her side.

She wiped a tear seeping from her eye, feeling so relieved and pleased with this end result. "Yes, I.. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you. Lucina, I'm... I'm so happy!"

"Then smile, love," Lucina said, brushing off a bang from her beloved's red hair. "And let us begin our journey, as one."

And much to Lucina's request, the girl smiled.

.

Looking back at those memories, Severa laughed lightly. To think she had come so far since then. Her hands sat on the grass, fingertips brushing against the blades. It had been a year since they started their journey together.

She suddenly heard someone call her name, Lucina had ran toward her. "Forgive my tardiness, love," she explained. "I had just finished helping the locals with repairs for their village nearby, I hope it is not much trouble."

Severa waved her hand nonchalantly. "Not at all, Lucy." She then pat her hand on the side, signaling her beloved to sit.

Lucina complied, she extended her legs out while sitting. She looked up at the sky and asked, "I hope I am not too late to the meteor shower?"

"Nope, just in time," Severa replied. Her eyes then caught something blitz through the sky, she pointed above. "Look, there's one now!"

"Oh?" Lucina looked up at the starry night. As she saw a shooting star, she also pointed above. "There's one right there!"

"And another one!" Severa called out.

"Goodness! There's so many of them!"

"I know, right? Isn't it great?"

"It's lovely."

"And I see another one... right on your face!"

"My face?" Lucina asked, quite taken aback.

"Yep," Severa laughed, taking her index finger she bopped it onto Lucina's nose. "Right, here!"

The Princess of Ylisse laughed, while Severa grinned widely at seeing her so happy... happy with her.

To think that the events of the past had bestowed this new life upon them...

She certainly wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
